


First meeting

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, ザ☆ドラえもんズ|The Doraemons, ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Friendship, Multi, Other, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: The trip is not wanting to meet in St. Petersburg, Russia between the two factions. But... they are true brothers? The first meeting...





	First meeting

They walk in a snowy day.

They cannot see anything. It's too cold to believe that we can meet someones... Someones...

In another place...

They also walk away. The weather in Russia very cold, not warm.

* * *

...

And suddenly, both of them,... face against each charter, under the snow.

They look again, and... they asked: "Who are you?"

The man in here answers: "We have Friendship Telecards. But you... look similar. I've met you before?"

Then, that guy brings a hamburger, and said: "I'm America, Alfred F. Jones." and the strange replies: "America, my name's Dora-the-Kid, from USA." and all of them surprise: "Brother of own land!"

#####

At another, two men appear. Both are wearing the scarf, but the only one who said: "Who are you?" And that man worte to a paper: "I'm Dora-nichov, part of The Doraemons." He repeated: "Dora-nichov, I'm Ivan Braginsky, or you can call me Russia." And they face... for a while...

The Asian small guy appears with another... Doras guy.

1st man: Who are you? And what's your name?

2nd man: You are Japan? If that so, I'm Doraemon.

Japan: Doraemon. Very funny...

Doraemon: Kiku Honda, can you realize me?

Japan: Well, at snowy weather, I need more time.

#####

With 4 anothers, they also face... either. But they won't ask. They represent.

1st man: My name's Francis Bonnefoy, or France.

2nd man: My name's Wang Yao, or China.

3rd man: Happy. My name's Dorapin, Mysterious Thief.

4th man: My name's Wang Dora (you look similar, Yao.)

And they keep looking, while with anothers, everything also doesn't change much. A man asked: "You are Dora-med III, right?" and...

That is Dora-med III: "So you are Egypt." and he said: "You can call me Gupta Muhammad Hassan." And anothers guys... they represent.

1st man: Feliciano Vargas, or North Italy. And he's South Italy, or Lovino. What's your name?"

2nd man: My name's Jaidora, Italian fantastic cook.

And they keep looking, and little are talking to each charter,... but not much.

#####

The last are ... two guys...

"Hello. I'm El Matadora, bull fighter from Spain." - 1st man represents.

""And you told my name, Spain. Or you can call me as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." - 2nd man answers.

And they look...

El Matadora: You are good, Spain.

Spain: You too.

...

#####

Dora-rinho then asks: "What are you waiting?" Then they tell:

"Somedays, we will meet again."

And they walk away... under the snow in Saint Petersburg, Russia.

...

* * *

Snowy day.


End file.
